The Face On The Cover Of The Magazine
by edwardluver23
Summary: Everyone wants to be the one to have a rockstar fall in love with them. But it's not all that it turns out to be for Bella, Alice and Rose, when they find their faces all over the news and magazine stands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am back again with a new story. I've decided to call this I'm With The Band. You'll find out as soon as you read this chapter. I hope you like it! **

**xx**

**edwardluver23**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Alice? Do we really have to go out tonight? I have a huge test tomorrow and I have to study!" I whined, at Alice, my best friend, as she rummaged through my closet, looking for an outfit for me to wear tonight. We're going to the hottest concert in town. The Cullens are the most known name in the music industry. I don't know how Alice got three tickets for me, her, and Rose, my other best friend. The three of us share an apartment in LA and even though the Cullens live here, they never ever have concerts here.

"What kind of question is that? Yes, we are going, and if I do say so myself the seats are pretty amazing." Alice set out a tight tank top and skinny jeans on my bed.

"Where are they at?" I asked curiously, standing in front of my full body mirror, holding the tank top up in front of me.

"Well, since you must know, I got us VIP passes. Front row, right in front of them. Then I got us backstage passes for us to meet them." She squealed, and jumped up and down in front of me.

"And you failed to mention this earlier?" I asked excitedly.

"Sorry, it skipped my mind." She said, calming down. "Get dressed, and then we will go." She said, and left my room.

I got dressed, and put on eyeliner and a ton of mascara. I put on a pair of black heels, and left my room, and went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells. You ready to go?" Rose asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Of course. Where's Ali?" I sat down at the counter and messed with a pen that was laying on the counter.

"Still getting ready. Surprise, surprise." She chuckled and took a sip of her Fiji water.

"Let's go, guys! We don't have all day!" Alice called as she skipped down the stairs, in her baggy black shirt and tight pencil skirt.

Rose and I followed Alice outside and to her yellow Porsche.

"Alice, I thought we never took your car anywhere." Rose said getting into the back seats. I hopped in the passenger seat, as soon as she got in.

"But this is a special occasion, so we have to drive it." She started the car, and turned up the radio.

We got to the concert ten minutes later, and walked through the doors that said VIP. We sat down in the front row, right in the middle of the stage.

"Guys, I'm going to grab a soda real quick. Want one?" Alice asked standing up from her seat.

"I'm good. Thanks." I said, getting out my iPhone to play a game on it.

"No, thanks. I'm all set." Rose said, lifting up her bottle of water in the air.

"Okay." Alice skipped away from us.

She came back a few minutes later, just before the concert started. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Alice! Calm down!" Rose held on to her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!" She grinned brightly.

"They're just guys, Alice." I explained to her, and leaned back in my seats.

"They aren't just any guys, Bella. They are THE Cullens." The lights turned off, and Alice squealed. All three of us stood right in front of the stage.

"Good evening, all of you guys out there. We are the Cullens." Edward the lead singer and guitar player said, coming up from a platform on the stage. In my opinion, he is the hottest out of all of them. Alice loves Jasper, the basest and Rose likes the drum player, Emmett. The whole crowd erupted in cheers, as did Rose, Alice and I. "Our first song, is dedicated to all you guys out there in the audience." He screamed through the microphone and started playing.

He looked so damn sexy when he played. He dropped his guitar, and bent over the stage to touch our hands that we had raised in the air. He looked at me, and winked, and of course I blushed.

"Did you see that, Bella?" Alice screamed over the music. I nodded frantically with a grin on my face. Alice started squealing and jumping up and down.

The song ended and he stop running around and looked straight at me. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

The concert went on, with him looking at me, and smiling at me every once in a while.

"This final song goes out to you special ladies out in the audience." He talked into the microphone and winked at me. I blushed and screamed for him to continue. He sat down in a chair that was provided for him and lowered his microphone stand. He strummed along, and sang in his sexy voice low into the microphone.

The song ended, and the whole crowd screamed. "Well, that was the last song of the night. But make sure you buy CD's and t-shirts at the exit. Thanks you guys. You are amazing! We love you all!" He screamed into the microphone and ran off the stage, as did his brothers Emmett and Jasper.

"Are you guys ready to go meet them?" She said, holding up her pass around her neck.

"I was born ready, Ali." I said with a grin. We walked down the front aisle, and walked to the doors with a big security guy was standing.

"Do you have passes, ladies?" He asked, looking at us. We showed him our passes.

"It's just down the hall and to the right." Was all he said to us, and opened the door for us to enter. We walked down the hallway and took the first right. Rose knocked on the door, and we waited for about three minutes.

"Hey, sorry about that." Emmett the drum player, said, opening up the door.

"Hi. I'm Rose, and this is Alice and Bella." She said, motioning toward us.

"Well, come on in." He grinned, and opened up the door further. Rose walked in, followed by Alice, followed by me.

"Hey, guys. You must be the meet and greet people. It's nice to meet y'all." Jasper the basest said, while lounging on the couch.

"Love the room, by the way." I said starting a conversation.

"Thanks. They tend to give it to us, when your a, you know, rockstar." Emmett said with a grin.

"Wow. I never would've guessed." I scoffed.

"Don't be offended by Bella. She can be a smart ass when she wants to be." Alice kidded.

"Edward! Stop fixing your hair and get out here. There are some fans that would like to see you." Jasper yelled to the door that was closed. Edward walked out of the room, and looked at the three of us.

"You're those one chicks, that were in the front row." He said, looking at each of us.

"Yep. That was us." Rose smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, Jasper, I hear basest's have really big hands. Is that true?" Alice asked curiously, staring down at her tiny hand.

"Why don't we test that theory." Jasper got up from the couch, and held up his hand. Alice placed hers in front of his, and pressed it against it. Her hand was about half the size of her hand.

"It's true. Basest's do have huge hands." He shrugged, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You know what they say about big hands..." I said, starting my sentence, when the whole room busted out laughing. "I was going to say big gloves. Get your minds out of the gutter." I giggled a little bit.

"I'm already starting to like you." Emmett said, still laughing.

"Thanks. I do have that affect on people." I said, taking a little bow.

"What do they say about drummers?" Jasper asked.

"Well, they do know how to go faster and faster." I explained. Edward laughed at me from the corner, as did the rest of the room.

"And what do they say about guitarists?" Edward asked, coming closer to the group.

"They do say that guitarists are good at everything, but that just what I heard." I grinned at him, and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Is that so?" He asked smiling back at me.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to test that theory for me." I flirted a little bit. I turned around a noticed Alice and Jasper talking in their own little group, and so was Rose and Emmett.

"I will, don't worry." he grinned.

"So, do you guys do a lot of concerts?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not much. But we are starting our tour three weeks from now." He answered.

"How long are you on tour?"

"All summer." He said shortly.

"How long has it been since your last concert?" I sat down against the wall, on the floor. Edward slid down the wall next to me.

"About," He looked down at his watch. "Twenty minutes." He grinned. I giggled a little bit.

"I meant the time before then."

"Oh, about four or five months." He answered.

"That must have been tough being out there for the first time in five months." I tucked my knees to my chest.

"But you made it one of my best concerts ever." He smiled at me, getting shy.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, when I saw you standing there in the front row, you took my breath away. I played my best out there just to impress you." He looked down at his lap and played with his fingers.

"Well, I was certainly impressed." I grinned at him, trying to get him to look at me.

"You were?" He looked up at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was. You are an amazing singer, and I own like all of your CD's." I admitted.

"So you're a super fan, huh?" He chuckled.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"But I do have to ask you, who's your favorite out of us three?"

I tapped my finger to my chin as if I had to think about it. "I'd have to say you." I grinned over at him.

"That's good, because you're my favorite out of you three." He grinned back.

"I'm glad, because it looks like Alice has something going on with Jasper and Rose is like in love with Emmett." I looked over at them flirting with each other. I looked over at the clock that was sitting on the table.

"Is that the time?" I asked standing up from the floor. It was a little after midnight.

"Actually it's three minutes fast." Edward stood up behind me, and fixed his shirt.

"Rose! Alice! We have to go! We have work in the morning." I said, grabbing my purse that I set down at the door.

"Woah, time just flies." Alice said, putting her jacket on.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, what's your numbers?" I asked. Edward whipped out his phone, as I dug through my purse. I gave him my number, and I found my iPhone. He gave me his number, and I saved it in my contacts.

"Okay, now we really have to go." Rose said, and pulled both of us toward the door.

"Bye, guys!" I said, and closed the door behind me.

I had the best night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ****guys! Well, I have some important news to tell you! I'm now a Beta reader, so if you would like me to read any of your stories for you, just PM me, and I'll gladly read it for you. **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating. I groaned, and picked it up from my night table. I looked at the clock, and it read 7:27. I had to get up in three minutes anyway. I opened the text and smiled as soon as I read it.

_Hey, it's Edward. I hope I didn't wake you up. I just couldn't stop thinking. -E_

I quickly replied.

_Hey! No, you didn't wake me up, I had to get up at 7:30 anyway. What were you thinking about? -B_

I got up out of bed, and quickly went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished brushing my teeth, and my phone vibrated again.

_Last night, and how amazing it was. -E_

_It was pretty awesome. We should get together again sometime. All six of us. -B_

I quickly got dressed, and brushed through my hair. I felt my phone vibrate again.

_I was kind of hoping, that maybe just you and me could hang out together. -E_

_I'm all for it. (: -B I replied quickly._

_Maybe tonight, around seven. My place? -E_

I literally squealed with delight.

_Sounds like a plan (: -B_

We texted until I arrived at work. Today was a Saturday, and every other day I had school, so Saturday was my work day. I work as a waitress at a little shop downtown. It was called The Diner. A pretty common name for it.

"Hey, Angela!" I called into the kitchen, as I grabbed my apron, and wrapped it around my waist. Angela was one of my best friends that work at The Diner. She was the waitress for the bar.

"Hey, Bells! Ready for another long day at work?" She sighed with a smile. She had long black curly hair, and little brown glasses that sat at the top of her nose. We worked from nine until three every Saturday. Both of us pretty much worked the same hours every week.

"Ready to get it over with." I said, trying to smile back.

Work went pretty slow, considering I was waiting for three to come, so I could get ready for my date with Edward.

Finally three came, and I practically ripped off my apron, and threw it on the hanger.

"Bye, Ang!" I yelled to her, and was out the door in a flash. I had yet to tell Alice or Rose about my date with him, but knowing them they'd probably figure it out.

I got to our apartment, and quickly made my way toward my closet. I couldn't wear something too formal since it was just at his house, but I couldn't wear something too casual like jeans. This was a hard decision to make. I decided to ask Alice for some fashion advice.

"Alice!" I called throughout the apartment.

"Yeah?" She yelled back. I could tell she was in the kitchen, so I was off. I got into the kitchen, to find her making a bowl of soup.

"I need some help." I said simply.

"What kind of help are you looking for?" She took her bowl of soup, and brought it to the table, with a spoon in hand. I followed her there, and sat down.

"Fashion advice."

"You've come to the right girl." She smiled at me, and took a sip of soup from her spoon. "Tell me about the situation." She sounded more like a psychologist then my best friend.

"Well, there's this guy, and I'm going to his house tonight, but I'm not sure what to wear." I told her not mentioning Edward's name.

"Who is the guy, might I ask?"

"Um... Edward." I looked down at my entangled hands on top of the table. She did the total opposite of what I thought she was going to do. She stayed calm, and in the zone.

"I see. Well, I would recommend a skinny jean, with like a tight leather jacket." She explained to me.

"Perfect! Thanks, Alice! You're the best." I quickly gave her a hug, and skipped down the hall to my room. I threw open the doors to my closet, and searched for skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I finally found them, and lied them on my bed.

"Nice choice, Alice." I whispered to myself. I went and took a quick shower, and shaved my legs. I got out of the shower, and let my hair air dry. I started on my make up. I put some eyeliner and mascara on, and a little bit of lip gloss. I finished that, and finished drying my hair with the hair dryer. I left my hair down in it's natural state, and then put on my outfit.

I walked out of my room, all dolled up, with Rose and Alice sitting on the couch.

"Well, don't you look hot tonight." Rose said, looking up slightly from the TV. They were watching E! News, like they do every day. "What's the occasion?" I forgot that I hadn't told her yet.

"She has a date with Edward tonight." Alice said, from her little cozy spot on the chair.

"Hot Edward that we met last night?" Rose looked back at Alice.

"That's the one." I said.

"Score one for Bella!" Rose grinned at me, as I laughed at her.

"I better head out. I'm supposed to meet at his place at seven." I said, looking at the clock. It said, 6:45.

"Okay, bye Bells! Have fun!" They yelled to me, as I skipped to the door of the apartment.

"Don't wait up!" I yelled back, and walked out.

I got out of my apartment to my 1965 Camaro, that I've had for years, yet it's still my baby. I never let anyone else drive her. I drove over to the address Edward gave me over text, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Knowing that he's a rockstar and all, I would've expected a huge mansion, smack dab in the middle of Hollywood. But no, his house is on the edge of Hollywood, and not the biggest house in the world. I mean, it's not huge but it's not tiny.

Before I could knock on the door, Edward ripped open the door with a grin on his face.

"Hey." He breathed out. He hugged me tight to his chest, and let me go.

"Hey!" I smiled back at him.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider, and I walked past him into his house.

"Wow. This place is incredible!" I said, and looked at every detail just in the hallway.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind having our date here, it's just because the paparazzi follow me everywhere, and I didn't want you to be all over the news, if you don't want to." He explained as we walked down the hall to the kitchen, that was joined with the living room. There was a little table set up, with a white table cloth, a red rose in the middle, and two candles by the rose. He pulled the chair out for me, and I took it with a thank you.

"I hope you like frozen pizza, because that's pretty much all I can make." He smiled at me, and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a frozen pizza in his hand, and a bottle of wine.

"My favorite." I giggled, as Edward sat down, and grabbed a slice of pizza. I grabbed one also, and bit a piece off of it. Edward popped open the wine and poured me a glass, and himself a glass.

"So, do the paparazzi follow you everywhere?" I asked curiously.

"Pretty much. It's a rare occasion when I don't see them once a day." He answered.

"How do they find you?"

"Oh, they have their ways. They sit outside my house, just waiting for me to leave, to follow me some place else." He said, angry.

"I'm sorry." I said, not sure what else to say.

"It's not your fault." He smiled at me, and took my hand that was resting on top of the table.

"Okay, new topic." I smiled back at him. We talked and talked about our interests, and just about everything.

"Oh my gosh! How can you like the New York Giants over the New England Patriots?" Edward joked with me. Right now were on the topic of football teams, obviously.

"How can you not like the Giants? Eli Manning is quite the looker." I joked back with a grin on my face.

"I have one question for you." He said seriously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who do you think looks better? Me or Eli Manning?" He asked.

I tapped my finger on my chin and looked over at him. "You." He grinned at me, and laughed.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." I laughed with him. "Do you want to go watch a movie in the living room, or something?" He asked.

"I'm all for it." I smiled at him, and got up from my chair. We walked into the living room, and I plopped down on the black leather couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked, and opened a little chest that had tons and tons of DVD's.

"You can choose." I sighed, and got comfortable in the couch. He popped in a random movie, and sat down right next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I rested my head on his arm.

"So, your probably the most famous man alive, and you want to date me?" I finally asked him, after a moment of silence.

He smiled at me, and nodded. "Are you sure you can handle me?" He smiled and looked down at me.

"The real question is, can you handle me?" I smiled back up at him.

"I'm not sure I can answer that yet." He chuckled, as we turned to the movie to watch.

The movie ended, and we both got up from the couch at the same time.

"Well, I better get home. I bet Alice and Rose are just waiting to hear all the dirty dish on Edward Cullen." I started to walk out of the living room, with Edward right behind me. We stood in the doorway, with the door open, and I turned toward him. "I had an amazing time tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." I smiled at him. I saw him leaned down, and I stood on my toes. Our lips touched in the middle and a slice of electricity went throughout my body. I knew he felt it too, as we kept kissing. He pulled back to get a deep breath, and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Goodnight, Edward." I pulled back and smiled at him. I walked down the walk, and into my car.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the sound of Alice yelling my name.<p>

"Bella! Bella! Get up!" She jumped on my bed, and shook me awake.

"What do you want?" I screamed.

"You're all over the news!" She yelled at me, and pulled me out of bed. She dragged me to the living room, and turned up the volume on the TV. She was watching E! News, and there was me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know... it's been forever since I've written and I'm so sorry! But I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you!**

**Previously...**

_The next morning I woke up to the sound of Alice yelling my name._

_"Bella! Bella! Get up!" She jumped on my bed, and shook me awake._

_"What do you want?" I screamed._

_"You're all over the news!" She yelled at me, and pulled me out of bed. She dragged me to the living room, and turned up the volume on the TV. She was watching E! News, and there was me._

**BPOV**

There was me. Edward and I hugging, Edward and I kissing, me walking out of my car.

"Oh my gosh, B!" Alice squealed.

"Shh! I want to hear this!" I said loudly, and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Last night, Isabella Swan was spotted at Edward Cullen's household, at around seven o'clock. Edward Cullen seemed very happy for her to be there, and at the end of the night, even sealed it off with a kiss. But was Isabella just as happy? Does Edward Cullen feel bad for his poor innocent fans? Could this be only a one time thing? Or will it last?" The reporter said. _Poor, innocent fans? _Is that really what people think of me as now?

"Bella! You're like a movie star now!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, not so excited.

"Hey, why are you feeling so down?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. It's what they said about me. How they think I'm just a poor innocent fan, or that I wasn't happy at all." I explained.

"I know the perfect thing to cheer you up. Shopping." Alice said, and jumped off the couch. "Be ready in ten." She said, and skipped off to her room. I followed behind, and got dressed quickly. I put on a pair of short shorts, and a loose PINK top. I left my hair down, and added a headband.

I walked back down the stairs, and waited in the living rom for Alice and Rose. A million thoughts ran through my head. I can't believe they said that stuff about me. I wonder if Edward saw that. I wonder if that happens to him every time he goes out.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go." Rose said, with Alice right behind her. I followed them out to Rose's car, and we hopped in. We blasted the music until we got to the mall. We shopped around for about an hour, and we each got a few bags, and it seemed pretty normal until we walked out of PINK.

"Oh my gosh! It's Isabella Swan!" I heard a teenager say to her friend. They started screaming and ran up to me.

"Oh my God. Can we have your autograph?" One of them squealed at me.

"Sure," I said, as they pushed a magazine to me, that had Britney Spears on the front of it. I quickly signed it, and handed it back to them. Them screaming sure caught a lot of peoples attention, and there was a huge crowd surrounding me. There were flashes of lights following me, as Rose, Alice and I ran away, and out to the exit. We quickly walked to Rose's car, and quickly got in.

"I never thought that would happen." I sighed, and slumped back in my seat. "It's been one day of dating him and everyone already knows who I am."

"It'll get better, Bella." Alice reassured me.

"I hope so. Can we stop by the grocery store? I have to get food for dinner tonight." I asked Rose, who was driving. She nodded her head yes, and pulled into the grocery store five minutes later. We got out and walked in. I immediately grabbed a cart, and started going through the produce. Alice and Rose probably went to the frozen section, because that's the only kind of food they can make.

I finished my shopping, and went to go find them. They were indeed, in the frozen section. They dropped what they had in their hands, and put it in the cart. We walked up to the cashier and put the stuff on the food line. I was waiting for them to check the food out, so I looked at the magazine rack. There there it was. My worst nightmare. Edward and I on the cover of OK! magazine.

"No fucking way." I said under my breath, which was loud enough for Alice and Rose to hear.

"This has gone way to far." Rose said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab something." I said and left the check out counter. I ran to the sunglasses rack, and grabbed a pair cheep sunglasses. I ran back to the counter, threw the magazine and the sunglasses, on the register line for her to check out. As soon as she rang the sunglasses through, I tore the tag off and put them on my face, just in case anyone was to recognize me.

We finished at the store, and got to the house. I put all the food back where it belongs, and went up to my room to check my cell phone. Four missed calls, and two messages. I read the messages first, and they were both from Edward.

_Call me when you get this. It's urgent. -E _

I went to the next one.

_Bella. I have to talk to you. -E_

I really hope it's not bad. I thought to myself. All the missed calls were from him, too. I called him, and after one ring he answered.

"Bella!" He said into the phone.

"Yes?" I asked, slowly.

"I am so sorry." He said sincerely.

"For what?"

"I didn't know the paparazzi knew where this house was. I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful, and watched out for the paparazzi. I knew they were going to find my house, I just knew it." He kept going on and on.

"Edward." I said softly into the phone, trying to calm him down.

"Oh no, your mad at me." He said frantically.

"Edward! I'm not mad at you."

"Your not?" He sounded confused.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you payed them to come to your house and take pictures of us. Plus, you warned me last night that there would be paparazzi." I answered. I heard him sigh into the phone, of relieve.

"Sorry, for freaking out on you, I just didn't know what would happen." He said, thankfully.

"It's okay." I smiled softly into the phone.

"Do you want to come over tonight? And see my real house?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Real house? I thought that was your house."

"No, that's just my extra house when I want to feel normal. I have another house in the middle of Hollywood." He explained.

"Okay, well I'm all for it." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up at around 6." He said.

"See you then." I chuckled and hung up the phone. I looked at the clock, and it said three. I walked down the hall from my room, to the kitchen, where Alice and Rose were. I stood in the hallway listening to their conversation.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her. Knowing celebrities, they aren't very trustworthy." I heard Rose say.

"Yeah, I remember when you dated that barely know actor, and he was a total jackass." Alice answered, I heard her bump into something,

"Oh yeah, I remember that." She said, probably loosing her train of thought. "I just want her to be happy, but I don't think it's going to be with him." She said. I've heard enough. I stalked into the kitchen, and grabbed a granola bar.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" Alice asked.

"I'm going over to Edward's place in a few hours." I told her with a small smile. "What about you? What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked.

"I have to work." Rose answered. She works at Hollister. She could totally be one of the models, but she said she didn't want to.

"And I'm just going to sit at home and watch movies." Alice giggled a little bit.

"Okay, well I'm going to get ready." I said, and finished my granola bar. I ran to my room, and got ready.

At exactly six, the doorbell rang, and I knew it was Edward. I ran to the door, and opened it up.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He leaned down and gave me a small kiss.

"I'm leaving now, guys! I'll see you later!" I yelled into the apartment. I heard a few byes, and then I closed the door.

"Okay, let's go." I smiled at him, as we walked hand in hand, down to his car. Of course, his car was a 2011 Corvette. He opened the door for me, as I hopped in. He got in, and sped off.

"Nice car." I said to him.

"Thanks. I have a whole collection. I'll show you when we get to my house." He smiled at me, and went way over the speed limit. We slowed down as we came up to a long driveway. He stopped at a gate, and pushed the intercom button.

"It's just me, Frank." He said. The gates opened, and he road through a winding road. And there at the end of the winding road was the biggest house I've seen besides the white house.

"Welcome home, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Welcome home, Bella." He said, as he stopped the car in front of a, at least 10 car driveway. Almost like a parking lot. And there was a huge garage in front of us, that had to have held like twenty cars. He came around the front of the car, and opened the door for me. I smiled at him, and got out of the car. We walked to the front door hand in hand, and he pushed open the huge marble doors. Inside was enormous. There was a huge spiral staircase, right by the front door.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I breathed out of my mouth, taking a slow step into house.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it. But how do you afford all of this?" I asked, looking up at the amazing chandelier. It was huge and golden, with lots of diamonds and sparkly things all over it.

"One of the best things of being a rockstar." he chuckled and pulled me further into the house. There was a huge kitchen, with stainless steel cooking equipment, and the works.

"I love your kitchen." I stated simply as I walked through the kitchen, swiping my hand over everything in my way.

"Even though I can't cook, it's just here for looks. I try to cook sometimes." He admitted, and watched me carefully as I walked through out the kitchen.

This pretty much happened in every room that we walked in. He has a master bedroom, four guest bedrooms and like five bathrooms. He had a swimming pool, inside and outside of his house, a hot tub, and a weight room.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, as we plopped down on the couch.

"How about we order a pizza, and watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Okay, but you'll have to answer the door when the delivery guy comes." He smiled.

"Why?"

"People can't know this is my house." He explained.

"Okay." He called the pizza place on his cell phone, and ordered a cheese pizza. I like a guy who keeps it simple.

"What movie should we watch?" He crouched down in front of his flat screen TV, and looked through about a thousand DVDs.

"You can pick." I answered. He popped in a movie and pressed play.

At the beginning of the movie, it was just me and him sitting with his arm around my shoulders. About ten minutes into the movie, I lay my head on his shoulder. Another ten minutes into the movie, we were making out on the couch. I was straddling his hips, while he was laying down on the couch. He hand my hair bunched up in his hands, as we made out. His soft lips were hard against mine, then our tongues explored each others mouths. I ground my hips against his, and continued kissing him. He flipped us over, so he was on top and I was on bottom. He kissed all around my face, but not my lips. Finally, he crushed his lips to mine, and made me moan in delight. Just then... the doorbell ran.

"Shit." Edward said, as he pulled up from me, but was still straddling my hips.

"Um, Edward?" I asked, pointing down at his legs.

"Oh, sorry." He grinned at me. "Here's a twenty for the pizza." He handed me a twenty dollar bill, as he got up from me. I walked over to the front door, and opened it to the pizza delivery man. He handed me the pizza, as I handed him the money.

"Keep the change." I said, as I tired to shut the door.

"Hey, you're that girl that was on the cover of that magazine this morning." He said, looking hard at my face. Shit.

"I think you have the wrong girl." I said quickly and slammed the door in his face. I took the pizza to the living room, where he was sitting on the couch watching the movie. I set it down on the coffee table, and sat down next to him. I was not about to tell him that someone almost recognized me, he would just freak out more. I saw two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne on the table.

He smiled at me, as I sat down, and he grabbed the bottle, and popped it open. He poured it half way full, and handed one to me. He filled the other one up and held it up in front of him.

"Shall we make a toast?" He said smiling at me.

"We shall." I giggled.

"To love." He rose his glass, for me the click it. Love. I just _love _that word. It's the thing that everyone wants but not everyone gets, and I sure as hell got it. I've officially fell in love with love.

I rose my glass up to his, and clinked them together. "To love." I smiled and took a sip of champagne. I grabbed a piece of pizza, after I opened the lid of the soggy cardboard box with the logo on it. I took a bite and it melted in my mouth.

"It's good isn't it?" He chuckled and took a slice of his own.

"It's great. I can't believe I've never tried it before." I took another bite, and let the hot cheese ooze down my throat.

"I can't believe you haven't either. It's a classic." He took a huge bite of his, and almost finished it all.

After we finished the pizza, we tried to sit and watch the movie, but we just ended up on top of each other.

The night went on just doing that, and I had absolutely no complaints about it.

"I better get back." I said, looking up at the clock.

"Okay, I'll take you home" We both got up, and walked out to his Corvette.

"I had an awesome time tonight." He opened my door for me, and I got in.

"I did, too." I grinned at him. He got in on his side, and started the car. We drove in silence for a while.

"We should do something tomorrow." I suggested.

"I have a band practice. But you can come watch, if you want. But bring Rose and Alice because that's all Emmett and Jasper talk about." He chuckled.

"I'll make sure to mention it to them. I have school in the morning until noon."

"Okay, good because band practice starts at one." He pulled up in my driveway not a minute later.

He leaned in and kissed me, on the lips softly. "Goodnight, Bella."

"'Night." I smiled at him, and got out of his car. I waved as he pulled out of my driveway.

I walked in and found Alice and Rose in the living room, eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Hey guys." I said, and plopped down on the chair.

"Hey, how was the date?" Alice asked me, looking up from the movie.

"Amazing. But I have a surprise for you guys." I grinned at them.

"What is it?" Rose asked sitting up straighter.

"Well, tomorrow The Cullen's band has practice, and he invited me to it..." I said, then Alice cut me off.

"How is this a surprise for us?" She asked annoyed.

"You didn't let me finish. Anyway, Edward said to tell you guys to come with me, because apparently you guys are all what Emmett and Jasper talk about." I said excitedly.

Alice squealed, as Rose had a huge smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked again, jumping over to where I was sitting.

"I'm dead serious." I giggled. "It looks like you guys want to come to band practice tomorrow."

**Soo... BREAKING DAWN PREMIERE! who's excited? I know I AM! Anyway, you should review this chapter.. because I'm in dire need of some reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry! But heres a new chapter (:**

**BPOV**

I went to my morning classes this morning, and got home at around noon. I got back to my apartment, and looked around.

"Guys? Are you here?" I yelled through out the apartment.

"Yeah! In the bathroom!" Rose yelled back at us. I dropped my purse at the door, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Alice and Rose were standing in the mirror, fixing their make up and their hair.

"Hey. How long have you been in here?" I asked, leaning against the doorway.

"A couple hours." Alice said simply, and fluffed up her hair, still looking in the mirror at herself.

"It's just a band rehearsal." I said, reminding them.

"Yeah, to you." Rose said, smacking her lips together, to rub the lip gloss on her lips.

"To us, it's our first date with Jasper and Emmett." Alice grinned, and bounced up and down.

"Well, I'll leave you guys, and I'll go get ready." I said, and walked out of the bathroom to my room. I went straight to my closet, and decided I was going to wear a pair of black leggings, and a tight short sleeved shirt with a v-neck, and added a looped black scarf. I put it on, and went back to the bathroom to do my hair. I straightened it, and left it down. Then I put on a little mascara and eyeliner to finish it off.

"Are you almost ready?" I yelled, as I made my way to the door, and grabbed my purse. I put on my sparkly black pumps, that Alice got me for Christmas. They totally completed the outfit.

"Yeah! Hang on! I have to put my shoes on." Rose yelled back. Alice skipped down the hallway with a grin on her face. Soon after, Rose came, and we headed out. We took my car, and drove to the address that Edward gave me.

I pulled in a few minutes and got out. He told me to go to the back, so we wouldn't be bombarded with paparazzi. There was a security guard out by the door, and stopped us before we went in.

"I'm Bella, and this is Rose and Alice." That's all I had to say, for him to let us in.

We walked down a long hallway, and out a door. We pushed it open, and saw rows upon rows of seats, sitting in a half circle. We walked in, in awe. We had our mouths hanging open looking around.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett boomed through the microphone. We covered our ears, because of the screech that came out.

"Shit, Emmett!" Jasper yelled at him, coming onto the stage. "Oh hey!" He smiled and waved at us.

"Where's Edward?" I immediately asked.

"He's in the back fixing his hair." Emmett snickered. I got up on stage, and walked through the doors to the back. I went to their dressing room and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard him yell. I opened the door slowly, and grinned at him.

"Hey." I said, as I slowly walked into the room. He was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair.

"Hey, gorgeous." He grinned back through the mirror, and turned around. He pulled my to him, and rested his arms around my waist, hooking the back. I put my arms around his neck.

"Emmet said you'd be in here, fixing your hair." I giggled.

"I do have to look my best." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "We better get going, before Em and Jas get mad." He chuckled, and let go of my waist, but held onto my hand. We walked back onto the stage, and Jasper was tuning his guitar and Emmett was trying to sing in his microphone. Rose and Alice were sitting in the front row, watching them, and whispering to each other.

Edward kissed me one more time, before he went to go tune his guitar. I went and sat next to Rose and Alice, as I listened to them perform their first song. We cheered as soon as they were done.

"Come on up here!" Edward told us. We got up and walked up the steps to the stage.

"Sing our next song for us." Edward suggested, and pointed to three microphones set up off to the side. We slowly walked to the mics, like it was a joke. "Here are the lyrics." He handed us a piece of paper. We looked through them, and realized we already knew them. Edward started on the guitar, and then slowly Jasper and Emmett came in.

We all took a deep breath at the same time, and began singing the harmony.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
><em>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in<em>  
><em>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
><em>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<em>  
><em>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping<em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no<em>

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
><em>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
><em>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<em>  
><em>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no<em>

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
><em>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>One still in love while the other one's leaving<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
><em>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<em>  
><em>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<em>  
><em>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.<em>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
><em>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<em>  
><em>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<em>  
><em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<em>  
><em>No it don't break<em>  
><em>No it don't break even no<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
><em>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<em>  
><em>(Oh glad your okay now)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah<em>  
><em>(Oh I'm glad your okay)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah<em>  
><em>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>  
><em>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh it don't break even no_  
><em>Oh it don't break even no<em>  
><em>Oh it don't break even no<em>

When we finished, everyone grinned, and starting clapping.

"I think that's the best we've performed that, since our concert in Chicago two years ago." Emmett continued clapping as he got out from behind his drum set.

"Yeah, if you girls continue like that we might have found ourselves a set of background singers." Jasper grinned.

"Continue? You mean we're going to sing another song with you guys?" Rose asked nervously.

"Of course!" Edward said, pushing his guitar to his back. "Actually, I've been writing this one song, and I think it would sound way better with female voices."

"Well, then let's see it!" I said, excitedly. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to us.

"I think we will need auditions for the main part, because there's two background singers, and one main singer." We read of over the song, and I thought it was quite clever.

"Here's the beat." Edward handed sheet music to his brothers and started doing the beat to it. They did it a couple of times, and we memorized it. Apparently, Edward had the recording of the music, and put it in a huge stereo system.

"If were having an audition, it has to be like a real one." Alice said, bouncing up and down. "You three have to go sit down there, and listen, then decide." She explained. The guys went down off the stage, and sat down next to each other. Alice was up first. I went over and pushed play for her. She did pretty good, I never thought she sang so good. Rose however wasn't the best singer in the world. She's normally good at everything she does. Now it's my turn.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked from the stereo system. I nodded, and she pushed play.

_Yeah yeah yeah [x4]_

_I love you_  
><em>But I gotta stay true<em>  
><em>My morals got me on my knees<em>  
><em>I'm beggin' please<em>  
><em>Stop playin' games<em>

_I don't know what this is_  
><em>Cause you got me good<em>  
><em>Just like you knew you would<em>

_I don't know what you do_  
><em>but you do it well<em>  
><em>I'm under your spell.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You got me beggin' you for Mercy (yeah yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>You got me beggin' you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)<em>

_Now you think that I_  
><em>Will be somethin' on the side<em>  
><em>But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand<em>  
><em>yes I do<em>

_I don't know what this is _  
><em>but you got me good <em>  
><em>just like you knew you would<em>

_I don't know what you do _  
><em>But you do it well<em>  
><em>I'm under your spell<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You got me beggin' you for mercy<em>  
><em>Why won't you release me<em>  
><em>You got me beggin' you for mercy<em>  
><em>Why won't you release me<em>  
><em>I said you better release me (yeah)<em>

_I'm beggin' you for mercy_  
><em>Why won't you release me<em>  
><em>I'm beggin' you for mercy<em>  
><em>You got me beggin, you got me beggin', you got me beggin'<em>

_Mercy_  
><em>Why won't you release me<em>  
><em>I'm beggin' you for mercy<em>  
><em>Why won't you release me<em>

_You got me beggin' you for Mercy_  
><em>I'm beggin' you for Mercy<em>  
><em>I'm beggin' you for Mercy <em>  
><em>I'm beggin' you for Mercy<em>  
><em>I'm beggin' you for mercy<em>

_Why won't you release me yeah_  
><em>yeah<em>  
><em>break it down<em>  
><em>[fade]<em>

__I finished, as the song faded. I looked up at the guys, and their mouths were hanging wide open.

**The songs they sang was Breakeven by The Script and Mercy by Duffy! I love those songs! Review and tell me if Bella should be the main singer or not? AND how did you guys like Breaking Dawn?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope all you had a great holiday and was full of fun, family, friends and FOOD! (:**

**BPOV**

I looked up to their mouths wide open.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, scared if I didn't do good enough.

"Um, where did you learn to sing like that?" Jasper asked.

"I sing in the shower a lot, and my parents were pretty good singers." I said unsure if he meant that was good or bad.

"That explains a lot." Edward and Emmett stood up and clapped loudly.

"You're the new singer of this song." Edward smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Thanks!" I squealed.

"Okay, let's run it over a couple of times." Emmett said, and they all got back on stage.

"Bella, you stand here, and wait for your cue to come in." Edward explained and instead of grabbing his guitar, when went and stood behind an electric piano.

They started, and Rose and Alice started singing. I went in and sang as best as I could.

We practiced almost all day long, perfecting it. After a long day, we decided to order pizza.

We all sat down in the middle of the stage with paper plates, napkins, and paper cups, and began eating our cheese pizza.

"Our first concert is on Friday so we have to get in as many practices as we can so you girls can learn all the songs." Jasper explained.

"Oh, we already know all your songs." Rose said proudly.

"You do?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we have all your CD's and we pretty much follow you around the country for your concerts. Not to sound like stalkers or anything." Alice grinned. It was true. We went to their concert in Seattle, Phoenix, Chicago, Dallas, Denver, and Las Vegas. They had a summer tour so we decided to do a road trip and travel to all those places all summer long.

"Okay, then we don't need as many practices as I thought we would." Jasper chuckled and finished eating his slice of pizza.

"I have a question that I've been dying to ask." Alice pleaded.

"Proceed." Edward said.

"Can I be the band's stylist?" She said bouncing up and down.

"Of course you can, darlin'." Jasper grinned.

"Yay! Thanks so much!" Alice got up and gave him a hug. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Edward whispered to me.

"Just beware of her fashion sense. It'll scare you." I smiled.

* * *

><p>Friday came quicker then I had expected, and I was getting more butterflies as the days counted down. Right now I'm sitting in my dressing room, getting ready for tonight. Alice went for the regular day clothes, so she put me in skinny jeans and a v-neck shirt. I didn't complain because that's probably what I would've chose. I did my make up and hair like I normally do, and checked myself out in the mirror one last time before I had to meet up with the rest of them.<p>

I decided I looked okay and walked out of my dressing room to the guys. I knocked on the door, and Edward answered.

"You look fantastic as always." He smiled, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled from behind Edward. We pulled apart, and I blushed.

"We'd better get going before the stage crew comes and yells at us." Jasper said, and walked out the door.

"What about the girls?" Edward asked.

"They said they were going to meet us backstage." Jasper said, and started down the hall. We followed, with Edward and I holding hands. We got to the stage in a short amount of time, and it was loud. You could hear a million people talking and screaming and yelling.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Edward.

"Always. Get used to it, rockstar." He pecked me on the lips, as Rose and Alice walked up.

"Bella! You look fantastic!" Alice gave me a hug, and pulled back. She was wearing a short black skirt and a long sleeved shirt. Rose was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm loving the style choices today, Ali." I laughed at her.

"Yeah, because you wear that pretty much every day." She giggled.

"You're on in five." A stage crew guys said to us. Then my stomach dropped.

"Bella it's going to be fine. Don't worry about it. Pretend you're in the shower and sing your little heart out." Rose smiled at me, and patted me on the back. I felt a little better, as Edward pulled me into his arms. We had rehearsed every day this week, deciding what songs to sing tonight, how we would enter, how we would close, our outfits etc. We had everything memorized and I was ready.

"Positions!" The stage crew guy yelled again. The boys were going to go on first and then introduce us, then we would come on. The guys ran on, and the screaming got so loud I could barely hear what Alice was saying to me.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for coming out tonight! We have some special guests today who will be helping us. Is that okay with you?" Edward yelled into the microphone. The crowd erupted in cheers again. "Well, then here they are!" We ran onto the stage and into our spots.

"Here we have Rose, Alice and Bella, the background singers." We waved at them with a grin.

We went through the whole concert, until the finale, which was the song I had to sing.

"Were going to mix things up a bit. Who wants to hear Bella sing?" The crowd went wild. I laughed, and took my microphone from its stand.

"How are you all doing tonight?" I yelled. The crowd screamed yet again. "That's good! It's the last song of the night and I hope you enjoy it." I said, and Jasper began playing the bass. I went through the song and, like Rose said, I poured my heart out and had fun doing it. I finished and the crowded screamed. I laughed, and went back next to Alice and Rose.

"That's it, guys! Goodnight everyone!" Edward yelled, and we all walked off the stage.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You did amazing!" Alice squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, Bella, they loved you." Edward wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my forehead.

"Is that what all concerts are like? Loud, fun and worth while?" I grinned.

"You'll get used to it." Jasper smiled and didn't answer my question.

_Preview to next chapter:_

_"Bella, is that you?" Alice pointed to a magazine. I swear if I see my face on another magazine I'm going to explode._

**I hope you liked the preview to the next chapter! And I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my other stories but so far I am really into this book, aren't you? (: Anyway, here's chapter!**

**BPOV**

I didn't fall asleep that night until nearly three. The concert made me so pumped up, I could barely keep myself quiet. I woke up before Rose or Alice did so I went into the living room, and ate a bowl of cereal while watching the news. Of course first it was the weather, but I really wanted to hear something juicy. When I mean something juicy, I don't mean my face all over the news. But that's exactly what I got.

"Last night on stage at The Cullen's concert, they had a few extra guests. One of them was recognized as Isabella Swan, who was spotted with Edward Cullen, the lead singer, a week ago, when they were found kissing on his front porch." The news broadcaster reported, as the picture of me and Edward was in the corner. "Some say she bribed herself and her two other friends into the band, others say she slept her way into the band. That mystery is left unsolved. But on the up side, Isabella could be the next it girl. This is Cassandra Johnson reporting live on channel 8. Back to you Rick." I had enough. I turned off the TV, and stormed up to my room.

We had a concert tonight and I was going to show them a piece of my mind. I was working on this song that I think is going to be a hit but first I have to consult with Edward. I dialed him up on my cell phone, and held the lyrics in my other hand.

"Hey!" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey! So I was watching the news and..." I said, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I saw that. Don't listen to them. They are just looking for a good story and right now it happens to be us that's in the lime light." Edward explained.

"Yeah, I get that. But I called to see if we can try out a new song tonight. I wrote it and I think it will give the paparazzi a piece of my mind."

"I think it's risky but if we got there ahead of schedule I think we can practice it a couple times."

"Okay, I'll send you an e-mail with the lyrics and the notes, and show them to Emmett and Jasper. I'll show it to Alice and Rose." I said.

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see it." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'm sending it right now." I said, as I pulled the online copy up on my laptop and sent it to him. "It's sent."

He must've been on his computer, because I heard clicking in the background.

"This looks promising." He said slowly, I'm guessing he was scrolling down the page.

"Okay, practice it!" I said into the phone.

"I will. I'll see you around five?" He said.

"Sounds good. Bye!" I smiled and hung up. I went back to the kitchen and Alice and Rose were up.

"'Morning, sunshine." I said to them, as they yawned at the same time. "I have some music for you to read over for the concert tonight. We have to have it down, and practice at 5." I told them.

"Five! Really?" Alice was suddenly wide awake. "That's only like four hours. Hurry up and get dressed guys! I have to pick out the outfits, take a shower, straighten my hair..." She kept going on and on, and I decided to tone her out. I went up to my room and put on a t-shirt and some Nike shorts. I put my hair in a pony tail, and didn't bother too look good since Alice was just going to doll me up later. I put on my comfy TOMS, grabbed my purse and waited for them to get out of the bathroom.

"Are you guys almost ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah, one second! I have to get your guys' outfits." Alice yelled back. I sighed, and pulled out my cell phone.

**We're going to be a little early there so get there in maybe a half hour. -B**

He quickly responded with,

**Okay sounds good. See you in a few. -E**

With that, I shut my phone just as Alice and Rose were coming into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" I asked, making sure they didn't forget anything.

"Yep." Rose said as we all left to go to the concert hall.

"Can we stop by the gas station? I really need a drink and the car needs gas." I said as we got into Rose's convertible. They agreed and we went to the closest gas station. I grabbed a Coke, and went to check out. Alice was flipping through the limited amount of magazines.

"Bella? Look at this." Alice said, and showed me a magazine. I groaned. I swear if I see myself on another magazine I'm going to go crazy.

"Why aren't you guys on the cover of any magazines?" I whined.

"Because we aren't dating one of the Cullen boys." Alice said.

"Yet!" Rose butted in. I laughed and payed for my Coke.

* * *

><p>We got there with a few minutes to spare so us three started to sing the song archipelago, which is singing without the background music. It sounded pretty good before the guys came.<p>

"Hey. I read over the music and I was thinking Bella should sing this one." Emmett said.

"Sounds good to me." I said, and took my position in the front of the stage. I used a stand for my microphone this time. We ran through it a couple times until we got it all down.

"I'm just loving this song, Bella. Did you write it?" Jasper asked.

"Um, yeah. I couldn't go to sleep last night."

"That's what Edward does all the time. He even uses the instruments sometimes and wakes us up. It drives Jasper and I crazy!" Emmett boomed the last part.

"Lucky for us, Bella doesn't have any instruments to play during the night." Rose laughed. We talked and joked around for a little while before we had to go get dressed for the show. Alice picked out a tight dress for me, that went to mid thigh. It had tight long sleeves and was a bright white with sparkles all over it.

I went to go meet the guys and Edward's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You look amazing. Remind me to thank Alice later." He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down for a kiss.

"No kissing! It'll mess up her make up!" Alice and Rose came half running our way. Edward groaned and mumbled under his breath.

"You're on in three minutes." The stage crew member told us. This time I was starting off with the song I wrote, and then we were finishing with my other song like last time. Edward said he had a new song as well, and only he was going to be singing and playing guitar. We ran on, and the crowd was just as obnoxious as last night.

"Hey, guys! I'm Bella, a new singer, and I'm going to be starting off with a new song I wrote. I hope you like it!" I said into the microphone.

The guys started the music, and I readied myself.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks<em>  
><em>And now I'm trying to get back<em>  
><em>Before the cool done run out<em>  
><em>I'll be giving it my bestest<em>  
><em>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<em>  
><em>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love<em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<em>  
><em>We're just one big family<em>  
><em>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait I'm sure<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate<em>  
><em>Our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]_  
><em>And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear, <em>  
><em>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>  
><em>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason<em>  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do<em>  
><em>Our name is our virtue<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
><em>It cannot wait I'm yours<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate<em>  
><em>Our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours<em>  
><em>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's <em>  
><em>No need to complicate cause our time is short this <em>

_Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours._

When I finished the crowd went crazy. The rest of the concert went on until Edward was going to do his solo. He pulled up a chair, put his guitar on his lap and lowered his microphone stand.

"This song I've decided to do solo. It's dedicated to that special someone." He smiled and began singing.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._  
><em>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<em>  
><em>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.<em>  
><em>And you're the perfect thing to say.<em>

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._  
><em>Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<em>  
><em>Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.<em>  
><em>Cause you can see it when I look at you.<em>

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, _  
><em>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<em>  
><em>You're a mystery, you're from outer space, <em>  
><em>You're every minute of my everyday.<em>

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, _  
><em>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<em>  
><em>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, <em>  
><em>And you know that's what our love can do.<em>

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, You make me sing<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
><em>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<em>

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, You make me sing.<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<em>  
><em>You're every song, and I sing along.<em>  
><em>'Cause you're my everything.<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
><em>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<em>

The crowd erupted in loud cheers. I smiled when he finished because I knew who it was about. He got up and came over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. He lifted me up and spun me around. I squealed, and the whole crowd was still cheering when he set me down. I laughed and he went back over to his guitar.

I sang my song and the concert was over. Edward pulled me back stage and whispered just loud enough so I could barely hear.

"I love you."

**Can't wait to update for the next chapter! By the way the songs were I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and Everything by Michael Buble.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! Lovin' it :)**

**BPOV**

"I love you." Edward stroked my cheek as he pushed us into a janitors closet. It was filled with mops and cleaning supplies, but it was the most romantic place ever. He locked the door, and came up to me again.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, and he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, as he pushed me into the wall, with his hands tangled in my hair. My hands were locked into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted it and his tongue explored my mouth. Then... there was a knock on the door.

"Guys! Come out!" I heard Jasper yell. We broke apart quickly and fixed ourselves before we opened the door.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Jasper asked, with a smirk on his face. I blushed bright red.

"Well, the janitors told us about this really cool cleaning product that works like magic and we decided to check it out." Edward lied, not meeting Jasper's gaze.

"Sure, sure. And the door was locked..." He didn't say it as a question, more as a statement. We both nodded, and left the closet. The three of us headed to the guys dressing room, because according to Jasper we were having a meeting. We walked in, and Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch, while Emmett was laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Wake up, Emmett." Jasper kicked him in the back, and Emmett automatically got up. Edward and I sat down on the other couch, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Emmett stood up and started the so called meeting.

"Okay, so our tour starts in a week." Emmett said. Rose and Alice didn't know this and flipped out.

"What? Tour? Since when? And when were you going to tell us?" Alice jumped up from the couch and yelled.

"Ali, calm down." Jasper whispered, and pushed her gently back onto the couch. She sat there listening.

"Okay, yes a tour. Since we scheduled this a while ago and we were going to tell you sooner, but we assumed you knew. I know Bella does." Emmett explained. The girls looked at me with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, I knew." I mumbled, and looked down.

"Anyway, we were going to ask you if you guys wanted to go on tour with us?" Edward finally asked.

"Are you serious?" I yelled, popping my head back up. He grinned at me and nodded. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed all over his face.

"I'm guessing thats a yes." He laughed as I pulled back.

"Of course." I grabbed his hand, and drew circles on the back.

"Alice? Rose?" Jasper looked at them hoping for a yes.

"Duh we will!" Rose squealed and gave each of them a hug, but Emmett's was particularly longer then Jasper's hug. Alice did the same but for Jasper not Emmett. I laughed at them, and layed my head on Edward's shoulder.

Alice then jumped into a million questions.

"How long will we be on tour?" She asked and sat back down on the couch.

"Around two months. And our last few concerts will even be on TV!" Emmett said excited. I hadn't heard about that part.

"And where will be traveling?" Rose asked.

"I'll give you a list." Emmett smiled.

"Wait, two months? That means around 60 pairs of clothes, times six, is 360 outfits!" Alice's mind went into math mode.

"Alice, they have things called washing machines." Jasper reassured her.

"Not in Alice world." I mumbled under my breath. Edward heard and chuckled. She sighed and sunk back into the couch.

"This is one of the shorter tours we've been on, Alice." Emmett said. Alice had stopped listening at that point, as her mind shifted off into the clothes.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"On Friday." Shit, I just remembered I have school.

"We have class." I said.

"We can take care of that." Jasper smiled.

"How?"

"We can use our Cullen charm and convince them that you can take them online." Edward winked at me. I laughed.

"What are we going to be traveling in?" Rose asked.

"Our tour bus of course." Emmett grinned.

"Well where is everyone going to sleep?" Alice snapped back into it.

"Can we figure that out next week?" I asked and yawned at the same time.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." Edward and I stood up. Rose, Alice and I walked to our dressing rooms to grab our stuff, after saying a quick goodbye. We took all our stuff, and left. Rose drove home half asleep, while Alice and I were asleep in the back seats. We got home and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>The week went by uneventfully. Alice and Jasper finally went out on a date, and Emmett and Rose were going to go soon. I could just tell. Alice was so excited when he asked her out, she spent all day in the bathroom. But when she came out finally, she looked outstanding. Rose looked a little jealous, but that washed off her face as soon as it came.<p>

I, or should I say Edward, convinced my teachers to let me take my classes online. They taught me how to do it, because I had no clue, and it was surprisingly easy. I had a total of four classes I had to take.

Alice demanded we started packing the day after the concert. So far I had one bag and working on two and I'm pretty sure Alice and Rose already had three bags.

Tonight was the night before we left, and Edward insisted that I go and meet his parents. I really did want to meet them but I really didn't. I just didn't know if they were going to like me or not. The doorbell rang interrupting my thoughts. I answered it and found Edward.

"Hey." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He granted it, but only for a moment.

"Hey, we have to go. We have to be there soon." He grinned, and grabbed my hand, as we headed out to his car.

It was a short drive to his parents house, but I was hoping it would be longer.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled up in front of their huge house. But not as big as Edward's house. It was white, with a swing on the front porch. The doors were big and black, and were probably twice my height. There was a beautiful garden with tons and tons of flowers blooming. It was gorgeous.

"Nothing..." I lied, of course he could tell I was lying.

"Bella." He was serious.

"What if they don't like me?" I almost whispered.

"What's not to like? You're smart, funny, incredibly beautiful, and super nice." He kissed me quick on the lips, and we got out of the car. We walked up to the door hand in hand, and he opened the door. It was just as gorgeous on the inside, as it was on the outside. I gasped, as I looked at all the intricate detail, and all the decor.

"Mom?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. We walked, hands still together, into the kitchen. A woman was standing in front of a stove with her back toward us. She heard us come in, and she spun around with a grin on her face. She was stunning. She had golden brown hair, that went to the middle of her back. She had the same deep green eyes that Edward has. And her smile was bright and glowing.

"Mom!" Edward let go of my hand, and went and gave his mom a hug. He picked her up and spun her around, she laughed, and he set her down.

"It's good to see you, Edward." She smiled at him, and messed with his hair. "Would you like to introduce me?" She asked Edward, while looking at me with a grin.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my crazy mother." She kept smiling at me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled when she pulled back.

"Oh, that makes me sound old. Please, call me Esme."

"Do I smell food?" A man walked in, and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist. He had super blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was almost as handsome as Edward.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my dad." Edward introduced us.

I shook his hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"So this is the famous Bella Swan I've been seeing on the news. And call me Carlisle." He smiled partially. He turned toward the food, and started to pick off of it.

"Get your hands off of the food! Just wait fifteen minutes and it'll be done." Esme slapped his hand away, and gently shoved him out of the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I asked politely.

"Could you and Edward set the table please? Thank you so very much." She smiled and went to scurrying around the kitchen trying to find utensils. Edward grabbed some plates, forks, spoons, and knives, and I grabbed the place mats and glasses, that were set out on the counter ready to be set. We were in the middle of setting everything down, when Edward spoke.

"They love you already." He didn't look up at me, but he was smiling softly.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course." He looked up again with a serious look.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the kitchen. We finished setting the table, and helped Esme take the plates out to the dining room. We all sat down at the table, with Edward on my right, Carlisle at the head of the table, and Esme across from Edward. Esme and Carlisle were holding hands on top of the table, which was so cute.

"So, Bella, I hear you're in school. What's your major?" Carlisle asked, while putting part of a roll in his mouth.

"English." I answered simply, and dug into my food.

"Interesting. Edward has a fascination with poetry." Esme smiled warmly at me.

"That's probably what makes him such a talented song writer." I replied, with part of a smile myself.

"He is very talented. But from what I've heard of you in concert, you are a pretty talented singer." Carlisle said.

"You were there?" I asked. I was never introduced and Edward hadn't went to see them or anything.

"We go to most of the concerts. But mostly because they get us free tickets." Esme joked. I chuckled lightly. "Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"Well, mostly I just sing in the shower, but my parents listened to a bunch of music around the house." I explained. We talked a lot more about all of our careers. I found out that Carlisle is a doctor, and Esme is a house wife, but loves redecorating the house. It was kind of nice to be talking to grown ups. I haven't talked to my parents for a few weeks, and it felt good to get some advice on things.

"What do your parents do, Bella?" Esme asked politely.

"My dad is a police man, and my mother owns a ballet studio." I smiled softly, thinking about them.

"That's fascinating! Do they live here in L.A.? I'd like to meet them some time." She answered.

"Oh, no. They live in a small town in Washington. Forks, Washington."

"I've never heard of it." Carlisle stated.

"There's only about 3,000 people that live there, so that doesn't surprise me." Carlisle chuckled. Edward squeezed my hand that he was holding under the table.

"How'd you end up here?"

"I wanted to move on the bigger things. And what's bigger then Los Angeles?" I laughed a little at my own joke. Overall, the dinner went fabulous, and we left around ten that night, after helping Esme and Carlisle clean up. Edward and I got in the car, and drove back to my house in silence.

"My parents loved you." He said, as he pulled up into my driveway.

"They really are great parents, Edward." I smiled softly.

"They are. It shows how good you fit into my family." He grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned into to, and kissed him softly, then pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Seven a.m." He smiled, as I opened the door.

"I"m all yours for two months straight. Are you sure you can handle me?" I grinned, and leaned down in the car after I got out, with the door still open.

"I think I can, but we'll just have to see." He joked. I almost closed the door when, "Wait one more thing!" He said, and I leaned in again.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." I laughed, and finally closed the door. I walked up to the porch, and watched as Edward pulled out of the driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**New Story alert! I have a new story out and I recommend you read it! Give me your opinion on it. Here's the summary. By the way, it's called New Year's Eve.**

_**A kiss at midnight is what everyone wants on New Year's Eve. What happens when Bella and Edward meet each other in the crowd just hours before the new year.**_

**Give it a try! (: Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 9.**

**BPOV**

Today's the day! I finished packing at around one last night. Alice came running into my room screaming and jumping up and down on my bed at six this morning. Who needs an alarm clock?

"Get up! Get up! Get up! We have to leave here in a half hour and if you're not ready by then you know what will happen." She yelled as I groaned. I got out of bed and tried to fix my hair that was a big mess on top of my head. I put it in a messy bun on top of my head and called it good. I left my sweatpants and t-shirt on that I wore to bed. I grabbed my two suitcases and my purse. I put on my Pumas and then rolled my suitcases down the hall to the living room where Alice was, bouncing in her chair.

"Alice! You're happiness is making me even more tired." I whined and plopped down on the big comfy chair.

"Oh, hush up. You're just mad at me because I can have this kind of energy at this time of the morning and you can't." She handed me a mug filled with coffee and I downed it.

"That's it." I said, not having the energy to argue with her. I was just about to drift off when Rose came sulking down the hallway, with her three suitcases.

"Good morning!" Alice said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the coffee?" Rose walked to the kitchen and poured herself a huge mug of coffee.

"What is with you people?" Alice asked seriously.

"If the sun is not up, then neither am I." I answered. Then there was a knock on the door. It must be Emmett. He told us he would be here to get our luggage and take us to his house. Rose answered the door since she was already up.

"Hey!" Rose was suddenly so awake.

"Oh so now she's awake." Alice whispered to me. I laughed quietly and got up from my chair. I pulled my suitcases onto the porch, and Alice followed. Rose already had hers in the car thanks to Emmett.

"How much luggage do you guys need?" Emmett said staring in disbelief as he shoved the last piece of luggage in the back of his jeep. He had one of those jeeps with the backseat and the huge trunk.

"Half of that is Alice's." I defended myself. Alice and I got in the back seats of his car and Rose got in the front.

"Wait! Before we go, I have to check this list to see if I forgot anything." Alice yelled, and pulled out a long list.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned. We waited a couple minutes and she finally finished. "Forget anything?" I asked.

"Nope."

We drove to Edward's big house and got out. I ran up and gave Edward a hug.

"Hey." I rested my head on his chest.

"Hello, beautiful." He kissed me on the head, and hugged me back. I pulled back, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's load up!" Jasper yelled. No paparazzi today. Thank God!

The guys put the luggage on underneath the bus, and we got on. It was huge for a bus. There was a small kitchen on both sides of me with a booth. On the back wall was a huge TV and two couches on either side. There was two doors by the TV. I opened them and one was a tiny bathroom and another was a bedroom with a big white bed in the middle. I walked out of the room and back to the front of the bus. The guys were already on the bus.

"Band meeting!" Emmett said, and plopped down on one the couches. Edward and I sat on the couch on the opposite side, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay first off, here is the schedule for the tour." Emmett handed each of us a sheet of paper with a list of places and dates on it. Our first stop is Phoenix, Arizona.

"We should get to Arizona in about six hours. Since we don't have a bus driver, I'll be driving the first shift then us guys can take turns." Emmett explained. "We'll leave Phoenix tomorrow morning at around seven then go to our next location. The tour ends on July thirtieth. Any questions?"

"Will there be any nights were we won't have to be doing concerts?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think approximately three nights a week."

No one else had anymore questions, so Emmett went to go drive the bus. Rose went and sat in the passenger seat next to him. Edward and I stayed on the couch and Jasper and Alice sat on the other one.

"Okay, who's sleeping where?" Alice asked.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's no big deal." I answered.

"The couches pull out, so two people can sleep on each couch then there's the bedroom." says Jasper.

"I can sleep with Edward and Rose and Alice together and Jasper and Emmett since you guys will have to switch off shifts for driving." I suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Alice and Jasper said. I turned to Edward.

"Whatever works." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Good." I smiled back. "Then who goes where? Edward and I can take one of the couches."

"Emmett and I can take the other couch. You girls can take the bedroom." Jasper implied.

The rest of the day went on slowly. Edward and I played guitar together, while Alice put her clothes away. Rose stayed in the front seat with Emmett and Jasper was taking a nap.

We ran over a couple songs, and decided we should do a duet. We thought of a few phrases and wrote them down, but nothing serious yet.

We got to Phoenix at around one. Emmett pulled up next to the concert hall, and we all got off.

* * *

><p>The next five or so hours was planning our wardrobe for the tour and getting ready.<p>

The concert went on without a hitch. It was loud and energetic. Once it was over at around ten, we signed autographs and met with a few fans. We didn't get out until around midnight.

I slugged up onto the bus with my stage outfit still on. Alice was in the bathroom, probably taking a thirty minute shower.

"Alice! Hurry up!" I pounded on the door.

"Just change in my room!" She yelled back. I trudged into their room, and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I put my hair up in a bun and walked out. I grabbed my clothes and shoved them in my suitcase.

Edward had already pulled out the two beds, and was sitting on ours flipping the channels on the TV.

"Good luck trying to get the bathroom. Alice will be in there for a while." I said, and plopped down next to him. I curled my legs up and he wrapped his arm around me, and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm sure I can stay up long enough." He joked.

"Then you'll have to wait for Rose." I said.

"Okay, maybe I can't wait that long." He smiled, then settled on a movie.

"You can just change in Rose and Alice's room." I suggested.

"I think I'll do that." He got up, and grabbed a few things from his suitcase. He came back a few moments later with no shirt on and just a pair of pajama pants. He had abs, like full blown abs. I counted and there's eight.

"Bella, it's not polite to stare." Alice said, coming out of the bathroom. I quickly closed my mouth.

Edward chuckled and came and sat next to me again.

"Who's shift is it this time?" Edward asked Emmett who was sitting on the other couch that was folded out.

"Jasper's until three and you until the morning." Emmett explained.

"Well then I better go to bed." Edward sank down into a laying position and turned off the light.

"Wake me up when you have to drive." I yawned and laid down next to him.

And I slept next to the love of my life for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! So busy! Here's a new chapter**

**The Face on the Cover of the Magazine**

**BPOV**

After a few days on tour, I had gotten used to it. Sleeping on a couch, living with only one bathroom, doing shows almost every night. Living the life. We fixed the bathroom problem by Alice buying a huge mirror to hang up in her room, so Rose and her wouldn't need the bathroom for their hair and make up. Edward, Jasper and Emmett traded off driving the bus each day and night. When Edward had to, I would sit up there with him, and talk to him for the three or four hours he drove. It was calming. I could do it all day. Edward and I worked on our song when he didn't have to drive. It was coming along quite fine.

We're in Houston, Texas right now, and we finally have a night off. Edward's taking me to the carnival that's just down the street from where we are staying. I have to be ready in like a half hour, so I quickly grabbed the clothes I was going to wear, and headed straight toward the bathroom.

I put on a pair of short light blue jean shorts, and a really cute tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put on a subtle hint of make up. I put a pair of sunglasses over my eyes, and left the bathroom. Edward was waiting for me, on the couch.

"Hello, gorgeous. Are you ready to go?" He smiled a crooked smile up at me, then stood up. I nodded, and he grabbed my hand. He had sunglasses on himself, with a blue, tight muscle shirt, and khaki shorts. He looked like a god.

We walked hand in hand, a few blocks to the carnival. It was packed, full of running kids, sweaty people, and couples.

It was starting to get dark, which was the best time to go to a carnival.

"Come on, I'm going to win you a prize." He smiled, and pulled me over to one of the booths. The booth he chose was the dart game, where you throw the dart at the balloons. He got three darts, and tried to hit one of the balloons.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

"Lemme try." I said, taking his spot. I got three darts and threw them.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

"Piece of cake." I grinned at him. I picked out a little lion, and gave it to Edward.

"Thanks, Miss. Dart Queen." I laughed and slapped him with the lion.

Next was the ring toss.

We each got three rings at the same time and threw them. Edward got one, and I got all three.

"Winner!" The man behind the booth, said and handed me another stuffed animal.

"We should go to a game that I'm good at." He said with a smile after we left the ring toss booth.

He pulled us up to the game where you have the hit the hammer as hard as you can on the metal pad, and the little bar hits the bell at the top.

"No way." I groaned.

"This one I'm good at." He smiled, and gave the ticket person a few tickets. He took the big hammer thing, and with all his might slammed it on the metal part. Man did he look sexy when he did that. His muscles ripped, as the hammer hit the metal. The ding sounded, meaning he won. I laughed, as he turned around proudly. I clapped for him, and he took a mini bow.

"Which animal do you want?" He asked, looking at the huge stuffed animals at the very top.

"The bunny!" I pointed at the cute rabbit, with huge ears. The ticket lady, handed him it, and he gave it to me.

We decided to go back to the RV and leave our stuffed animals there.

About twenty minutes, we returned, and grabbed a bite to eat. I could just smell the grease sweating off of everything. We each got a funnel cake, and sat down at a little table.

"I haven't had one of these since I was a little kid." I said, and took a big piece off of the golden cake.

He laughed with a mouth full of funnel cake.

"I think you have a little something on your cheek." He took his finger that had a ton of powdered sugar, and smeared it on my nose.

I pretended to be shocked, and dipped my finger in the powdered sugar and smeared it all across his cheek. He smiled a devious smile, and put some more on my cheek.

"It is so on." I laughed, and took both my hands full of it, and rubbed it in his hair.

"That was cold." He glared at me, as I smiled a innocent smile.

He flicked some at me, and I flicked some back.

"Truce?" Edward said, realizing that his funnel cake doesn't have anymore powdered sugar left.

"Truce." I laughed, looking at my shirt. It was covered with white spots.

We quickly cleaned ourselves off, but Edward's hair still had a little bit of powder in it.

"Oooh, let's go on the Tilt-A-Whirl!" I said like a little kid, as Edward and I walked in front of it. He looked a little hesitant but eventually he gave in, and we got into those uncomfortable half circles.

I held onto his waist, as we started spinning, and man was it going fast. I was about to throw up! But not as bad as Edward was. His face was pale white, with his eyes closed, and he held onto the bridge of his nose.

Thankfully, the ride ended, and neither of us ended up barfing.

"You okay, babe?" I asked as he was walking a little tipsy. "You look drunk." I giggled.

"Let's sit down for a second." He let out really fast, and walked fast toward a bench. He sat there for a few moments, with his eyes closed. "Okay, I'm all better now." He looked back up at me with a smile.

"Who would've thought, the legend Edward Cullen, with super strength and an amazing voice, could get sick on the Tilt-A-Whirl." I joked, and grinned at him. He laughed with me.

"I'm glad we got a night off." I told him, after the laughter subsided.

"Me too. All we do now is do shows. I never get to have alone time with you anymore."

"It's kind of nice." I leaned my head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Very nice." He agreed.

"This night has been perfect. It's like a fairy tale that came out of a movie."

"Well, let's keep this fairy tale going and take a romantic spin on the good ol' Ferris Wheel." He smiled as he stood up, and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and we headed toward the Ferris Wheel.

We got in one of the seats, and I swear every time you breathed, it would move.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm terrified of heights." I told him, as the Ferris Wheel started to go up. We got to the very top and stopped, and that's when I started hyperventilating.

"Bella! Calm down." Edward soothed. "Just look at me." He said, and tilted my head toward his. I looked into his deep green eyes, and I immediately forgot about my fear of heights. I leaned in, and my lips captured his. Our lips moved forcefully but slowly so the cart didn't tip over. He pulled back to get a breath, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you. So much." He whispered.

"I love you. So so much." I whispered back. I leaned back in the cart, and leaned my head on his shoulder. The Ferris Wheel went a couple more times around, then we got off.

We left the carnival, and slowly walked home, hand in hand of course.

"You know what I just realized?" I said, suddenly.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"We weren't recognized today."

"You're right. That's a first for me." He said.

"I'm starting to like Texas better and better." I chuckled.

We got back to the RV and everyone was already asleep. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants, and Edward just wore a pair of flannel pajama pants. We snuggled into the bed, with our stuffed animals that we won, surrounding us.

"Good night, love." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Good night." I whispered back, not sure if he heard me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviewers! Could I get 5 reviews for this extremely long chapter? Pretty please with Edward on top?**

**BPOV**

Hello, Florida.

I breathed in the hot summer, humid air, as we got out of the bus. We had just arrived here a couple of minutes ago, and the six of us were dying to get out of the stuffy little bus, and out into the fresh air. But the air wasn't so fresh. It was like breathing in a warm glass of water. It got stuck in your throat and you could barely breathe.

"Can it get any hotter?" Alice asked, as she fanned herself with a magazine.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to find out." Rose said, and turned back to get into the bus.

Everyone else, besides Edward and I went back inside the bus.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the beach, which was right next to our bus. We strolled in the wet sand, with the waves barely hitting our feet.

"So I talked to my mom yesterday on the phone." I said, starting a conversation.

"You did?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I told her we were coming in town for a few days." I started. "And she suggested that we come and see her tonight." I said hoping he would want to meet my mom and dad. They've seen all the tabloids, with our faces on it, and they keep wondering what is true and what's not. Like am I pregnant? Are we engaged? Did I cheat on him? Did he cheat on me? I could go on and on.

There was a slight pause and I was starting to panic. "I mean, you don't have to, it's fine. I can just tell them we already have plans." I said.

"No, I want to meet your parents." He smiled down at me.

"Really?" I smiled back.

"Yeah, I want to meet the people that raised this perfect woman." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the forehead, then continued walking.

"Okay, I'll call my mom." I said, and pulled my phone out.

I dialed my moms number, and she answered quickly. Even though my parents live in Forks, they go on vacation in Florida for about a month every summer.

"Hello?" She practically sang into the phone.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He would love to meet you guys." I smiled as I said it.

She squealed through the phone. "Okay, good. I'm tired of seeing all these pictures in the magazines, and I haven't even met him yet."

"Believe me, I'm tired of them too." I sighed. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed, as if saying he was sorry.

"Just don't listen to them, honey. By the way, maybe you could get your father and I a couple tickets to your concert tomorrow night...?" She asked hopefully.

Edward must've overheard it, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think we can give you a couple." I said.

"Yay! Well, I have to go, honey. I'll see you tonight at 6. Don't forget." She hung up, and I followed. I put my phone back in my pocket, and grabbed onto Edward's hand again.

"I can't wait." He smiled, then kissed my forehead.

"While we still have about 5 hours, let's go swimming!" I said excitedly, and ran back in the direction we came from. He followed after me. I ran up the buses steps, and told the rest of them that we were going to beach.

"Bella. Have you been outside? I'm sweating just looking at it." Alice complained.

"The water isn't hot at all, and besides, you were whining about not being able to get your tan being stuck on this bus. Well, here's your chance." I said to her, and grabbed my swim suit from my bag. I quickly grabbed the bathroom, before anyone else could.

My bathing suit was plain blue, but I think it suits me well. Plain.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put my sunglasses on. I put my black romper on, over my swim suit, and left the bathroom. I waited for the rest of them to finish, by running through me and Edward's song.

"I think it's coming along just fine." Edward smiled, and took a seat next to me.

"Me too. Maybe we can have it done by the concert tomorrow."

"Hopefully." He sighed.

The rest of them got dressed, and we left the bus.

We all practically hopped through the sand, burning our feet in the process. We found a spot that wasn't crowded, and laid our towels down.

I took of my romper, and sat down on my towel. I wouldn't say I'm necessary muscular, but I'm definitely not chubby. I mean I can rock a bikini.

"Who wants to play a little football?" Emmett said, rotating the football in his hands.

"Me." Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"Come on, at least one of you girls has to play, 'cause there are an odd number of people." Emmett said to us girls.

"I'm not!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Thanks, guys." I glared at them. Everyone looked at me hopefully, with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." I said, and stood up. We walked further away from Alice and Rose, who were currently tanning, and reading magazines.

"Teams?" Edward said.

"Emmett and Bella, against you and me." Jasper said.

"What! No fair! I'm stuck with the girl." Emmett pouted.

"Em, you're the best at football, therefore you get the girl." Jasper said.

"I don't know, you guys, you might be underestimating me." I smirked. I had had my fair share of football experiences, and must I say I wasn't too bad at it.

"Fine. But we get to start." Emmett said, and we split up into our teams, horizontal from the ocean.

"Okay, plan?" I asked.

"Hand off." He said.

"Break." We both clapped, and turned toward Edward and Jasper, who were waiting for us. They showed us the out of bounds and the end zone.

"I got Bella." Edward smirked.

"You just want a chance to get your arms around me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Pretty much. Especially with that outfit on." He grinned at me, and crouched down. I took the football from Emmett, and bent over. I had the football on the ground between my legs, with my butt up in the air.

"Nice ass, Bella." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Em." I laughed with him, when I heard Edward growl.

"Hike!" Emmett called, and I threw the ball between my legs, and stood up and waited for him to hand it to me. He set it in my arms, just as Jasper tackled him. I ran with ball in my hands, as Edward was only about a foot behind me. I finally reached the end zone, and threw the ball down in the sand.

"Wohoo!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Bella!" Emmett yelled down toward me, just getting up from Jasper's tackle. I walked past Edward with a smirk on my face as I winked at him.

I gave Emmett a double high five, then we discussed our strategy for this play. Which was to basically just tackle them.

I lined up in front of Edward and grinned at him.

"You're going down." I said.

"We'll just see about that." He smiled then crouched down.

"Hike!" Jasper yelled, and Edward threw him the ball. I jumped in front of Edward just as Jasper threw the ball, and I caught it. I immediately freaked out, and started sprinted toward our end zone. I made it and held the football up in the air.

Edward ran toward me, and picked me up, with his arm around my waist, twirling me around. **(A/N- It's like in the movie The Vow when they were at the lake and he twirled her around.)**

I squealed, and threw the ball up higher. "Victory!" I yelled.

He let me down, and I ran over to Emmett.

"Nice job, Swan." He smiled and gave me a high five.

The game went on for a while longer, and the score ended up being 21-14, Emmett and I winning.

"Come on, let's go swimming." Edward said, pulling my arm toward the water.

"No, I can't get my hair wet!" I said, but he continued pulling.

"Yes you can, it'll dry off in like a second anyway." He said, and took both my hands and pulled. I was not match for him, and he pulled me straight into the water, until we reached a point where we couldn't stand anymore.

"I hate you." I was unable to keep my head about the surface, and my hair got all wet.

"You know you love me." He smirked, and came closer to me.

"Okay, you're right." I laughed, and pecked him on the lips. I swam away from him, and toward the beach.

"Ali, what time is it?" I yelled up the beach.

"Four thirty." She yelled back.

"Edward, we better head back." I called back at him, who was still in the water.

I grabbed my romper and towel, and waited for Edward. He finally got here, with his six pack dripping with water.

"Ready?" I asked, as I grabbed his hand. He nodded, and we walked back toward the bus.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was all ready, dressed in a pair of jean shorts, and a cute blouse. Edward had a black button down on, and a pair of khaki pants. I had managed, after a half hour, to get my hair dry.<p>

We called a taxi to come take us to my parent's beach house.

Edward payed the taxi driver, after a fight I put up to let me pay, as we pulled up to my parents house. We got out, and walked up to their house. It was just as I remembered. White, with bright red shingles, and a happy feel about it.

I had barely knocked on the door, before it swung open showing my crazy mother and my father right behind her.

"Mom!" I grinned, and pulled her into a hug.

"Bells, it has been too long!" She said, and squeezed me to her. She let me go, and I gave my dad a hug.

"It's good to see you, B." My dad smiled at me, then let me go. Edward stepped inside, standing next to me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward. Edward these are my parents." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan." He shook both of their hands with a small smile.

"Oh no, son, I'm Renee and this is Charlie." My mother corrected him. Edward nodded. "It's a beautiful night, why don't we eat outside tonight?"

"Sure." I answered, and I took Edward's hand in mine, as we walked to the back of the house, which was facing the beach.

"Do you need help bringing dinner out?" I asked Renee.

"Yes, please." She said, and the two of us walked back inside to grab the food and plates.

"You guys are just so cute together." My mother said, as she took the fruit salad out of the fridge.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled at her, then grabbed four plates from the cupboard.

"But it's the way he watches you." My mom sighed, and took the foil off the grilled chicken she must've just made.

"What about it?" I asked, looking out the window above sink at my dad and Edward talking at the small deck table with four chairs around it.

"Like he would jump in front of a bullet for you."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, still not looking away from Edward and Charlie.

"No, but..." She said.

"He's just protective." I turned toward my mom, with a small smile.

"I know, I know. He sure is a cutie." My mom laughed at me, when I turned bright red.

"Mom!" I sighed, and took the plates, and the fruit salad outside. My mom followed with the regular salad and the chicken.

"Hey, guys." I smiled, as I set the fruit down, and set a plate down in each of the table places. Renee set the other food down after I handed out forks and knives. I took the seat next to Edward and smiled at him.

"Go ahead and dig in." Renee said to us, and Charlie immediately picked up the chicken and put a piece on his plate.

"So, Edward, are you really THE Edward Cullen?" My mom asked him, as she scooped a big scoop of fruit on her plate.

He chuckled then nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

This is going to be a long dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

We sat there for a while, scooping our food onto our plates, awkwardly. No one said a word.

Finally my dad broke the silence.

"So, Edward you are quite the musician. What got you started?"

Edward took some more of the food before answering. "Well, when I was little, my mom wanted me to play the piano, since she learned when she was a kid, and her mom learned, and so on. So, I just went with it, and thought nothing of it. Until the school talent show, when my mom said I should show my talent of playing the piano. I was quite good at the age of ten, so I went and played the song Piano Man by Billy Joel. I sang along with it, and won first prize. That's when I knew I wanted to be a musician."

"Very fascinating." My mom smiled warmly. "What got you started on the guitar?"

"I started learning after I graduated high school. I needed something to do with my time, so I just decided to start playing guitar." He said honestly.

"You didn't go to college?" My dad asked, shocked.

"No, sir. With my career you don't need it." Edward said, with a little edge to his voice. Like he was trying to prove a point.

"What will happen when you get older, and you can't be in a band anymore?" My dad was obviously trying to test Edward.

"I'm hoping I'll still be involved in music. Maybe a music teacher." Edward added.

"Do you play any other instruments besides piano and guitar?" My mother asked kindly.

"Mostly just the guitar and piano. And a little bit of singing." I could see Edward was getting kind of tired of talking about himself.

"You are a very good singer, I might add." My mom laughed a little.

"Your daughter is quite the singer as well." Edward changed gears, and threw the conversation towards me.

"I know. I'm so proud of her." My mom rubbed my arm.

"I don't know where she gets it from. I can't sing, and no offense honey, but you're not the best singer either." Charlie chuckled to himself.

"Hey! I can so sing. Not as well as Bells, though." Renee laughed with him.

We continued to talk about music, and a little bit about the concert tomorrow night.

"It was nice to finally meet you." Edward said, and shook both my parents hands at the end of the night.

"Bye, mom!" I hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night." I gave my dad a hug next.

"Bye, sweetie." My mother said, and I walked away with Edward, to the taxi that was waiting for us.

* * *

><p>"Bella, don't be nervous. It's just your parents." Rose reassured me. We were standing backstage waiting for Edward to call our names out from the stage. I was freaking out, inside and out, because my parents were going to be watching this show.<p>

"I know. I know." I put on a fake smile for the time being, as Edward called our names. The three of us ran out, with huge smiles and waved at everyone.

As we sang each of the songs, my nerves got smaller and smaller, until my solo when I had no nerves at all.

Eventually the concert ended, and we ran off stage.

"You did amazing, babe." Edward kissed my forehead, as soon as we stepped off the stage.

"You really think so?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." He pulled me to his side, as we walked down the hall to the girls dressing room, which is where my parents were meeting us. The rest of the pack was following close behind us.

We hung out in the dressing room for a while, waiting for my parents.

"Knock, knock, knock." My mother said, as she walked through the door with a grin on her face. Charlie was following behind her.

"Oh my gosh, you guys did amazing!" She came over to Edward and I, and pulled us in a hug, once we stood up.

"Thanks, mom!"

Once she pulled back, she ran over to Alice and Rose.

"Rose! Alice!" She pulled them into a hug.

"Hey, Renee! It's been way too long." Alice said, still locked in her arms.

"Yes it has. You girls did great out there." Finally she let go of them, and turned to look at Emmett and Jasper. "I believe we have not met before."

"Hello, I'm Jasper." Jasper held out his hand, and she shook it.

"And I'm Emmett, the best one in this band." He pulled my mom into a giant bear hug.

"Oh, I know who you guys are, I just wanted to hear you say it."

We continued to talk for a little while, until my dad realized what time it was and complained about how he was gettig too old to be up this late.

We said our goodnights and goodbyes, since we were leaving in the morning to continue the rest of our tour.

* * *

><p>It was good to be home.<p>

Well, close to home. Just a few hours from home.

We arrived in Seattle, at our last leg of the tour. We're here for five days to end our tour, with two concerts. One is tomorrow night and the other is in four nights. Edward was taking me out to dinner tonight to get away from all the craziness.

"You ready to go?" He asked me, as I came out of the bathroom, wearing a pink sundress, that was fitted at the bust and flowed until it hit just above my knees.

I nodded, and he took my hand.

He had told me prior to this, that the restaurant was within walking distance of the bus.

"You look gorgeous tonight, by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, and leaned into his side.

We got to the restaurant, which was fancy, and also pretty crowded.

We got ushered to our seats, even though there was a line waiting to get in.

We ordered our drinks and food, and the waitress left.

"I can't believe it's our last stop in the tour." I said to Edward.

"I know, it seemed like it all started yesterday." He held my hand on top of the table, stroking circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"It's good to be back home." I smiled slightly, remembering all the good times I had in Forks when I was a kid.

"Oh yeah, you used to live around here. What was it called? Spoons?" He smiled, obviously joking.

"Close." I joked back.

"Maybe we could visit Forks in the next few days." He suggested.

"That would be great. I still have the key to my house, so we could get in whenever we want to." I said.

"I finally get to see where you grew up." He smiled at me.

"It's not very exciting. In a town with just 3,000 people, there's not much to do."

Our food came out then, and we gobbled it down. The last time we had a warm, actually good cooked food was probably a few weeks ago.

We finished eating, Edward paid the check, and we got up to leave.

The outside of the restaurant was filled with paparazzi, clicking their cameras, as we walked out the doors, yelling our names and questions.

"Edward! Bella! Over here!" They called at us, as we tried to push through the crowd.

They surrounded us, with the cameras flashing, and even a few video cameras. I couldn't handle it anymore. The more they asked questions about my personal life, the more angry I got. Finally I cracked.

"Just leave us the fuck alone!" I screamed, and ran away, in the direction of the bus.

I got to the bus out of breath, with Edward only a hundred yards behind me. I sat down on the couch, and started crying.

"Do you have any idea what you just did out there?" Edward yelled at me, as he got onto the bus.

"I can't do it anymore." I whispered, and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" He still yelled.

"I'm going home. I have to get away from the paparazzi. I just have to leave for awhile. " I got up, went to my suitcase and started shoving clothes in it.

"You can't leave. We still have two more shows to do." He wasn't simmering down one bit.

"You guys can do it without me." I said, zipping up my suitcase.

"No matter where you go, the paparazzi will find you. You're famous now, and no matter what they are going to find you." He said, not reassuring at all.

"I've got to try." I said, and checked around the whole bus, for things I might've forgotten. I called a cab, and waited for it to come.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Edward had sat down on the couch, with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. The cab pulled up, and I opened the door.

"I love you, Bella. I always will." He said. I hesitated for a moment, then left him sitting there, saying nothing back to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time, no chapter! Sorry about that. School this year has really taken a toll on me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Face On The Cover Of The Magazine.**

Crying and crying and crying.

Not stopping to eat, or stopping to go to the bathroom.

The last 17 hours of my life has consisted of crying and that's it. But, what else could I do?

I had made a huge mistake.

It was good to be back in the house I grew up in, but not under these circumstances.

I got here around midnight last night, rented a car from the Seattle airport, and drove all the way here.

As soon as I walked through the door to my past, I bawled my eyes out, and slept on the lumpy couch for 16 hours straight.

I woke up this morning, or should I say afternoon, to a growling stomach.

I struggled trying to sit up, while my back, and all of my limbs cracked it's way to me standing up.

I walked to the fridge, and found nothing but a bottle of water.

Just great.

I searched through my clothes, that were spewed across the living room, and found Edward's Laker sweatshirt that I had accidentally packed with my stuff. I put it on, with a pair of jeans. I inhaled his scent, and automatically felt a bigger ache in my heart, than that was already there.

I grabbed my keys, and my cell phone, that I had yet to turn on since the previous night, and headed to the local supermarket.

I got there and grabbed a basket at the front of the store.

I headed straight for the frozen section and grabbed 5 tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Ben & Jerry's can get you through anything. They got me through brace face in seventh grade. They got me through my first break up in ninth. They got me through the first time I got fired from a job in junior year. But I seriously doubt it will this time.

I put in a bag of popcorn, a few bags of candy, and some sodas. I mean, why not? Why would you need to watch your figure at a time like this?

I walked up to the cash register, with my basket in tow, making sure to glance at the magazine rack, just in case something was on there. Of course there was. Not having time to read it, I put it in the basket, and set my basket down on the counter.

"Is this all for you today ma'am?" An 18 year old boy said from behind the counter.

I nodded silently.

As he scanned the magazine, I saw him look up at me.

"You know, you look a lot like that chick Edward Cullen is dating." He said, as he continued to shove things in the bags.

I nodded again.

"Rumor has it, she's from around here."

I nodded again, making sure not to act freaked out.

"Who knew someone that hot could've lived around here?"

I nodded again, and handed him the money for the groceries, and he handed me the two bags.

"You have a good day now." He said, then winked at me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked away, and got in my car.

I looked down at my phone that was sitting in the cup holder of my car. It was getting bigger and bigger, as I kept staring at it. I didn't know if I was prepared for what was awaiting me on the other side of my phone.

It's now or never.

I turned it on, and waited a few moments, still sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store.

It had begun to pour rain, just as my phone started vibrating out of control. I looked down at the screen, that I'd been afraid of for the past 17 hours.

52 missed calls. 29 new messages. 37 new voicemails.

I took a deep breath and dialed my voicemail.

"You have 37 new voicemails. Dial 1 to play first message." I took a deep breath and clicked 1.

Edward's voice flooded through the phone, and tears rang in my eyes. "Bella, I love you. You are my life. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for what I said, and what those paparazzi did. Bella, I can't live without you. You complete me. Please come back. I love you so much."

Tears were streaming down my face, as I listened to it. His voice brought back so many good memories.

I continued to listen to that message over and over, until I was nothing but a ball, curled up on the front seat of my car, listening to his voice, as the rain poured down on top of the car.

The sound of rain always soothed me. It would put me to sleep in a heartbeat. As the rhythm repeated itself, over and over again, it never changed. It only changed when a bigger drop came down, harder and faster than any other drop. That one drop changing the rhythm of the whole orchestra of drops. I guess you could say, it related to me a little bit. Everything was going all smoothly, rhythm going amazingly, until one little thing changes the whole thing, making it just fall apart.

It had always soothed me up until that point.

I fell asleep, listening to that voicemail over and over, crying, sitting in the drivers seat of my car.

I woke up, not knowing if it had been a minute, or three hours.

It was pitch black outside, and someone was knocking on my window.

I rolled down my window, and saw the cashier at the 18 year old cashier from the store.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just closed down the store, and I saw you out here and I was going to... Um..." He stared at me really deeply. "Wait a second, you are that chick that Edward Cullen is dating." He said.

I didn't say anything, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Holy shit!" He put his hands to his head, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Please, I beg you, don't tell anyone that I'm here!"

He stared at me for a moment, thinking about his options on whether or not to tell people.

"I'll make you a deal." He started.

"Go on..."

"Give me two tickets to your next concert in 3 days, and I won't tell anyone."

"I so would, but I don't have any to give you. It's been sold out for months." I sighed. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Sorry, honey. No can do." As he walked off, like he was the king of the world.

"Shit, shit, shit." I said under my breath. I ran my hands through my hair, just like I did every time I was nervous.

I looked at the groceries that were sitting in the passenger, and the ice cream was melting all over the seat.

Today is just getting better and better.

I rolled up my window, and quickly drove back home.

I got inside and locked the door behind me. I sighed, and set the bag full of melted ice cream, candy, and soda on the counter, and put the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

As I waited for the popcorn, I went to my television, and flipped through the channels. Something caught my eyes so I stopped on the channel.

"The Cullens concert was supposed to start an hour ago, and there is still no Cullens to be found." The reporter said. Of course, I forgot that their concert was on live television this week. Great.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Edward! Get your ass out here now!" Emmett boomed from the other side of the door, pounding on it. I'm already an hour late to my concert, but no I didn't care.

My life had been taken away. Nothing can ever be the same again.

I've called her phone at least fifty times, and she still hasn't picked up. I'm trying one more time, just in case.

No answer.

"Edward, if you don't come out here in the next minute, I'm breaking the door down." He yelled again.

The only things I've been doing in the past day has been thinking about Bella, trying to talk to Bella, trying to avoid people as much as possible, even though that didn't happen as well as I thought it would, and writing songs. When I get upset, all I do is write songs about what I'm going through, and I just cannot stop. I've written two already about my situation with Bella.

I walked over to the door, and opened it, to find a pissed off Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper.

"What the fucking hell?" Rose screamed at me.

"Well, it's about time." Jasper said at the same time as Rose.

"Sorry." Was all I said.

"You know, we all miss Bella. If we can suck it up for a few hours, then you can too. So get your head out of your ass, and pretend to have fun for a few hours. That's the least you can do." Emmett said. I nodded.

"You look like shit and we were supposed to be out there an hour ago." Alice said, and walked passed me into the dressing room. She threw a t-shirt at me and a pair of jeans, and told me to put them on.

I put them on quickly, and didn't do anything to my messy hair, because I knew there was nothing I could do to calm it down.

"Finally." Emmett said, as Alice took my hand, and pulled me through the hallways to the back of the stage.

The stage manager glared at us, as we all walked on, and I put on the fakest smile ever.

Emmett came over to me, as I grabbed my guitar and whispered in my ear. "Act like nothing is wrong. People will know what happened if you don't pretend, and then you'll get her into a lot more trouble. That and I'll rip your fucking balls off because you'll ruin the show." He said, and smirked at me.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

They walked on stage, and Edward looked miserable.

Knowing that I did that to him, made everything so much worse.

Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear, and I could tell Edward tried to look happier.

He walked over to the microphone, and my heart broke into pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Face On The Cover Of The Magazine**

BPOV

They started the concert, just like any other one.

Edward was trying to act happy, and like nothing happened, but I could tell he was faking.

The whole world knew he was faking.

Tears ran down my cheeks, but I never sobbed, or made a sound. I had to listen to this, and watch him for every second I could.

They played the last song, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all started to leave the stage, to let Edward close up, but Edward just stood there.

"Um, before I end this concert, I'd like to sing a few more songs." He practically whispered into the microphone. I squeezed my eyes together, causing the tears to pour down.

He pulled a wooden stool up, and set the microphone down in the stand. He grabbed the guitar, and sat down.

"This song I wrote recently. It's dedicated to the one I love, the one I hurt, and the one I lost. You know who you are." He said, and started the song.

I bit into a pillow, to stop from making a noise.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
>To see your beautiful face anymore<br>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
>Hope, hope there's a conversation<br>We both admit we had it good  
>But until then it's alienation, I know<br>That much is understood  
>And I realize<em>

If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you<p>

Damn, damn girl, you do it well  
>And I thought you were innocent<br>Took this heart and put it through hell  
>But still you're magnificent<br>I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
>I turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me  
>But I'm not even close without you<p>

If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm not over you<p>

And if I had the chance to renew  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then...

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
><em>I would say I'm doing just fine<em>  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say I'm not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>

He finished the song, and the whole crowd erupted into applause.

I was silent. Staring. Watching him. Reading his face.

"I have one more for you guys. I hope you like it."

He sighed, and strummed his guitar.

_When I look into your eyes_  
><em>It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>  
><em>There's so much they hold<em>  
><em>And just like them old stars<em>  
><em>I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em>To be right where you are<em>  
><em>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No: I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>  
><em>The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up, still looking up.<em>

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
><em>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

He hit the last note, and I was done. I couldn't take it anymore.

As the crowd cheered, I cried.

"I love you, B." He said into the microphone, and walked off, without closing the concert.

I turned off the TV.

I heard a noise outside my window, and I got up, to look through the blinds.

There, outside my window was at least 10 paparazzi.

They saw me, and started shouting my name.

"Bella! Bella! Tell me about your breakup! What happened? Did he cheat on you? Are you pregnant? Did you break up with him or did he break up with you?" They shouted question upon question, as I shut the blinds quickly.

I realized right then and there that Edward was right.

No matter where I was, the paparazzi was going to follow me. Nothing was going to get better, now that I started dating one of the most famous singers on the earth. So if I was going to get stalked by paparazzi, I might as well do it with the love of my life.

I had made up my mind.

I was going to go to the next concert.

**EPOV**

I got off stage, to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose, staring at me with blank faces. I ignored them, and went to straight to my dressing room. As soon as I slammed my dressing room door and locked it, they were pounding on it.

"What the hell was that Edward?"

"You basically just asked to be put on the front of every magazine in America."

"What the hell?!"

"Why did you do that?"

They all yelled at once.

"Go away." I said.

I heard a rattling, and the door opened.

Alice held up a bobby pin, that she used to pick the lock.

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked softly.

"It was a way to get Bella back. If I got lucky, she was watching it." I said simply.

They were silent for a few moments.

"We're going to help you get her back. No matter what it takes."

* * *

><p>Every one of them, called her at least a hundred times each.<p>

No answer to any of them.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head.

"This is hopeless. We are never going to find her." I said. "If she wanted to come back, she would." It was painful to say, but it was true.

* * *

><p>Tonight is the last night on our tour, and I couldn't be happier. No way could I go through more than one more night. I couldn't fake being happy anymore.<p>

"Guys, I don't think I can do this." I said to them, as we waited back stage to get cued on.

"It's just one more show, and then you can go on with your mourning. Please, just do it for us." Rose said.

I nodded, and the manager cued us on stage.

We ran on stage, and took our positions in by our instruments.

"Hello, Seattle!" I yelled. "I'm Edward, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice." I pointed to each of them, as the crowd yelled.

"And I'm Bella!"

I whipped my head around, and saw Bella walking on stage.

**Songs are - I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz and Not Over You - Gavin Degraw**


End file.
